


The Nightmare On Tremont Street

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: He exited the bathroom, carefully balancing on the stilletos, like he was a member of Cirque de fucking Soleil, and he stroke a pose, that only a true diva would.





	The Nightmare On Tremont Street

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_A/N_ : Shit, I finally have some free time on my hand, so this crack!fic/silly!fic was written. *lol* It will all seem OOC and upside down, but just keep reading. Things will get clearer, I promise.. ;) Also, feedback is really appreciated, since this must be the freakiest story I`ve ever written . :) I plan to start my ficlets for Fanfic100 community this week, from Daph's POV, so that will be interesting. :)) And I swear, this one just snuck up on me. :p Timeline is somewhere between S3 and S4, but not really that important. Anyway, Happy Halloween, everyone! *grins*

* * *

**The Loft, 11:30 PM**

 

Carefully, he checked his make-up in the compact Justin handed to him a minute ago. He was so excited about tonight. Seeing himself in the mirror, he lightly pushed the shoulder long hair behind the ear. Slowly and happily, he smiled at his own reflection. _Emmett Honeycutt, step aside. Brian Kinney is the hottest babe on this side of Liberty Avenue._

"Sunshine, how do I look?" 

He exited the bathroom, carefully balancing on the stilletos, like he was a member of Cirque de fucking Soleil, and he stroke a pose, that only a true diva would. Justin strolled from the kitchen and looked him up and down, small grin lighting up his whole face.

"Hot, Bri. Fuck, I feel I will have to shew the droolers off with a fricking stick tonight. See? I told you that, the velvet accentuates your hips, dear. Am I not always right?" 

Justin smiled, strutting slowly toward Brian in his tight black leather pants and sky-blue t-shirt. Brian never before saw someone looking so damn beautiful.

"You know, drag really makes your feminine side come to surface, Bri."

Brian batted his pretty hazel eyes, small smile adorning his face.

"So.... You'll fuck your baby tonight, Sunshine? The dress and all?"

Brian watched as Justin's eyes darkened dangerously and smiled slyly. He will definitely enjoy himself tonight. 

Their lips brushed lightly, tongues caressing with a bathed breath, as Justin's hand slipped under the velvet dress, that enveloped Brian's slim body. A digit slid slowly inside his drawers and straight into his hole. His eyes closed shut, as he fought for breath, while Justin's forefinger wrought havoc on all his senses. Then, very lightly, he felt a naughty little nip on his revealed collarbone, as his hands grabbed desperately onto the blond's shoulders. God, if Justin didn't stop right this moment, he knew the dress would be a yesterdays news. And where would he find another one on such short notice? Not to mention the fact, that Brian really wanted to look especially nice for his man. 

"Justin... Stop... _I can't -..._ " Another lick, on his pulse point this time. He was so damn close, that he feared that a sudden movement would set him off without too much trouble. And then, Justin gently kissed him.

"You are beautiful, Bri. Ready to go?" Justin whispered, as he held out his hand. 

Brian nodded and slid his hand in Justin's.

*****

**Babylon, 20 minutes later**

 

"Damn... Brian, you are just smokin' tonight, babe!" 

Michael hootted, his strong muscles rippling beneath his leather west. To Brian, he simply exuded masculinity. Beside him stood Ben in his own attire. Long brown locks flowed down the man's back, his red lips adding to the magic. Michael held onto his hand posessively, glaring at everyone that dared to even look at his partner. 

Brian studied them for a while. He knew exactly how Michael felt. Justin's hand was a permanent fixture on the small of his back for the last half hour. And Brian really liked the gesture.

"Wanna dance, stud?"

Brian breathed into Justin's ear, licking the pale shell hungrily. He could feel Justin's grin on the neck. 

As GusGus' _"Teenage Sensation"_ started flowing from the speakers, they slowly began to move against each other. The beat of the song was hypnotizing to both of them. Relaxing, they swayed in each others arms, while the outside world completely faded away. They were all alone in the room, as haze and passion surrounded them. Every move intoxicated, every touch brought them to their knees, and the crowd around them followed their every move.

Brian could feel the touch of Justin's hands burning straight through the velvet, as his eyes slid closed in pleasure. The fact that he could feel Justin's gaze on his skin excited him even more. Suddenly, he felt a light squeeze of his butt cheek. Like on a high, Brian grinned, pulling Justin's eager body closer. He leaned down and they kissed for hours, as time lost all its worth, while the sea of bodies moved in its own rhythm. 

They just didn't care.

*****

**Three hours later**

 

"Lover, are we ready to get out of here?"

Brian whispered to Justin, lightly licking the skin beneath his small ear. All he heard in return was a deep growl, as fingers lightly curled around Brian's arm. For the thousandth time that night, Brian simply floated on the cloud of Justin's posessiveness. He just couldn't get enough of it.

"Guys, we are off. And since the night is still young, and tomorrow is saturday, we still have _things_ to do."

Announced Justin, the bulge in the front of his pants prominent, while his hand unconciously rubbed over it. Brian hugged the blond closer to the front of his aroused body. He couldn't wait to get home. 

"Hurry, Sunshine..."

He whispered, small moan falling over his lips, as his fingers gently scratched over Justin's hard nipples, for a moment taking his breath away. But, Brian was so gone by now, his mind in a fog. Next thing Brian knew, he was laying face down on their bed, while a horny blond tore away piece by piece of his clothing.

First, the Mahnolos' flew in the corner. Then, oh so gently, Justin pulled down the zipper on the tantalizing black velvet, that caressed his already sensitive skin. He could actually hear the hum of his entire body, while Justin rained tiny kisses down his back. His hazel eyes slid closed on their own accord, and thenn, only hunger and passion ruled him.

"I need you, Sunshine..." 

He sighed.

_"Now."_

With his dress still on, he could almost picture Justin moving behind him. And then, he felt a push of a thick cock. _His lover's thick cock._ He fisted the duvet with frustration, still annoyingly hungry for the touch, as Justin took his time.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, FUCK ME!!!"

He growled, his voice breaking, as Justin pushed deep inside of his body. On every new stroke, he clenched his hands on the blue duvet with more strength, the feel of Justin's cock in his hole like nothing he ever felt before.

_**"MORE."** _

And he got more. More than he bargained for, when Justin's frantic movements threatened to split him in half. Still, all he could feel was tenderness, passion. _Love._

He loved Justin.

"Oh. God... _I. Love. You._ " 

Brian whispered into the pillow, his climax approaching by the speed of sound. Two more deep strokes and Brian's body arched back and into Justin's arms, who held him closely, as he rode out his own orgasm. All sweaty and drenched in cum, they kissed sweetly. And Brian knew, that despite the fact that Justin didn't say it back, he felt it. That's all Brian really needed to know. After all... 

_Actions spoke louder than words._

*****

**Middle of the night, back at the loft**

 

In panic, Brian sat up in bed. Blue duvet stuck to his stomach, where Justin's cum landed earlier. He knew that falling asleep after that would be a bad, bad idea, but they were just so fucking tired. He fought to push the air in and out of his lungs, as the parts of his dream flashed in his mind, while the beads of sweat rolled down his back. He heard the groan beside him and saw Justin opening his blue eyes in the almost - darkness of their bedroom. The boy was just beautiful, no matter what time of day Brian looked at him. He was simply a sight for sore eyes.

"What, Bri? You dreamt again, that France stopped producing your favorite anti-aging cream?" 

Justin asked, his voice still ladden with sleep. Brian shook his head in distress, and laid back down. That was another matter, he didn`t like to think about, no matter how silly it sounded.

"No, no. It was nothing. Really. Go to sleep, Sunshine."

He tried to keep his voice strong. Justin muttered something, then rolled closer and into Brian's arms. For a couple of minutes, all that was heard in the room was their breathing. Just as Justin was on the verge of falling asleep again, Brian whispered.

"But, Sunshine, please, promise me something."

"Mmmmm..." Justin murmured.

"That we won't ever go to a Halloween party with a Drag theme."

And as he fought everything that he was, Justin realized exactly what Brian's biggest nightmare was. He just grinned and burrowed back into Brian's embrace, pulling his man closer. 

_"I promise."_ He whispered back.


End file.
